


Midsummer musings

by Mackoonzie



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Midsummer, Nature, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackoonzie/pseuds/Mackoonzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignette, Thor and Steven spend Midsummer in Northern Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midsummer musings

**Author's Note:**

> So, well, due to language barriers this worked better when I first thought of it than when I translated it into English, but I decided to go ahead and write it anyway. Doesn’t really go anywhere, I just wanted to write something for these two, because Midsummer and OTP :D

Birdsong greeted Thor as he stepped out onto the cabin porch and looked around. Steven was nowhere to be seen, but intuition sent Thor down the grassy path towards the lake that glittered in the early morning light. By Midsummer the sun rose mere hours after setting, so far the only thing unchanged about Scandinavia. Everything else seemed radically different from memory, from the coastline to the people.  


Yet the Norse had not forgotten him. Many had heard the stories of the Aesir even before he returned, which he found oddly moving. They had other heroes now, though – several had been thrilled to recognize his traveling companion as Captain America, though being American in general seemed to make Steven something of a novelty.  


He found the Captain seated on a stump by the lake, gazing at a grove of young trees while he sketched on a notepad with quick, airy lines. He looked up as Thor leant over his shoulder to study the drawing: a slender birch tree leaning over the water, its silver-white bark shimmering in the sun.  


“It holds a certain likeness to you,” Thor mused, blue eyes sparkling.  


““You think?” Steven cocked his head at the picture. “A bit on the skinny side though, isn’t it?”  


““But every bit as lustrous,” Thor replied, cupping Steven’s chin to run a thumb over his alabaster cheek. It instantly colored, and he raised his hand to cover Thor’s.  


“I think I just ruined the picture there,” he said with a sheepish grin.  


“I would disagree.” Thor leant in for a kiss. “I much enjoy the colors of the morning sky, too.”


End file.
